Wizardmon
Wizardmon is a Wizard Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological wizard. He is voiced in the English Dub by the late Robert Axelrod. He is an advanced Digimon that came from Witchelny, the Digital World of another dimension. In his native Digital World, he mastered the sorcery (advanced programming language) of fire and earth, and although he aimed to become a great wizard, he appeared in the Digimon World in order to train. Although Wizardmon has a personality that likes playing a few practical jokes, because he has another, shyer side, he tries to never show his uncovered face. The DigiCode on Wizardmon's cape are randomly arranged, and read (デジタルモンスター Dejitaru Monsutā?, lit. "Digital Monster") Wizardmon was the only friend of Gatomon until she turned good. He was brought back from the dead after being killed by Mysterion. Now our Digimon friend has managed to join forces with the heroes, particularly the B Team, to save the Multi-Universe. The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Wizardmon will make his debut here and he is helping Bender and his friends against Discord and Sigma wanting to prevent them from conquering as much as he wants in Galvatron. Wizardmon helps his friends in acquiring the first of many rings. Friends and enemies Friends: Gatomon, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, King Julian, Finn, Django, Twilight Sparkle, Starfire, Jorgen Von Strangle, Marceline, the Arbiter, Wizardmon, Fox Xanatos, Axel, Balthazar Blake, Sari Sumdac, the B Team, Angry Video Game Nerd, Alie, Axl, Giro, Jack Frost Enemies: Discord, the Dystopia League, Sigma, the Sigma Organization Powers * Electro Squall (Thunder Cloud): Summons a thunder cloud which unleashes an intense lightning strike. * Magical Game (Magic Game): Demonstrates the breadth of his magical knowledge, from offensive abilities to invisibility and illusions. * Thunder Ball: Releases a ball of energy with varying effects, from explosive energy to memory erasure. * Vision of Terror (Terror Illusion): Exploits the target's fears with terrifying visions. * Blink Breeze Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Digimon Category:Magic Users Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Members of the B Team Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Blondes Category:Cute Characters Category:The B Crew Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Staff Users Category:Hat Wearer Category:Characters who Debutted in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Alpha Team Members appearing in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Caped Characters Category:Green Eyed Characters Category:Gloved Characters Category:Shape Shifters Category:Elementals Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Characters that hail from the Digimon Universe Category:Masked Characters Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of The Σ Organization Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The V Crusaders' allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Characters who are brought back from the Dead Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 5 Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Joshua Seth Category:Allies of Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Robert Axelrod Category:Enemies of Hell Councils Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:The Multi-Universal Galactic Alliance Category:Order of the Just Members Category:Allies of the Knights of the Just